


Being Shy: Monster Prom

by orphan_account



Series: Monstrous Love (Monster Prom x Readers) [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm bad at tags, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-19 00:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20648018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Part of an ever-growing series of small one-shots based off the game I probably will never stop playing and will ever shut up about.-Spooky High's most charismatic classmates have a tendency to get shy and not know what to do when they're surrounded by someone special. Lucky for them, they look adorable doing it.





	1. Miranda Vanderbilt

  * After you guys started dating, you started asking Miranda to come with you to ‘commoner events.’ Miranda was excited about it, saying that she’s wondering what ‘the other side lives like.’
  * Let’s just say with the sheer number of serfs that follow her, she doesn’t exactly blend in.
  * Because Miranda doesn’t treat her serfs well, when other people at these events start point these things out, none of them step in to defend her. She just usually takes it.
  * When you invite her to another event, it sparks an unexpected conversation.

-

______ had always been a fan of live music. The more people there were, the better the vibe was, and it was almost always a great weekend. There was only really one downfall: the security at these concerts weren’t always the best, and because Miranda was always worried about assassination attempts, she’s brought her own security. It didn’t bother ______, they were happy to do anything that would help Miranda feel safe, but that didn’t mean that they hadn’t overheard people being dicks about it and saying that ‘the security is killing the vibe.’ Miranda over-heard it too, but ______ never thought she cared about it. Miranda never cared about peasant’s feelings before.

That’s why ______ was surprised when they invited Miranda, and Miranda insisted on going without any security.

“Don’t worry about me bringing anyone, I think this time it should just be the two of us! One night should be fine!” Miranda told them with a smile, trying hard to pass off as not being bothered by the subject. Unlucky for her though, she wasn’t the best actress.

“Miranda, didn’t you just receive a death threat from the air-people yesterday?” ______ asked, concern clear in their voice. “Are you sure you’re comfortable going out without any security when they told you they’d be sending someone?”

“I’m sure!” Miranda lied. It was painfully obvious that there was something on her mind.

______ took a seat next to her, putting a hand on their shoulder. “Miranda, you know you can tell me anything, right? If there’s something about going out that bothers you, we don’t have to leave at all. We can just have a night in.”

Miranda sighed. “A ruler shouldn’t show weakness in the face of threats, it’s not good. I just want to show them that I don’t care what they say to me, it wont stop me from having a wonderful night out!”

That’s when it clicked in ______’s head. “This isn’t about the air-people, is it? It’s about the concert idiots from last week who were bitching about you bringing security, right?”

Miranda looked away, a blush rising to her cheeks. “I don’t care about what some commoners think! It doesn’t matter to me!”

______ could tell from how defensive she was getting that they were right, but at the same time, they had never seen Miranda genuinely embarrassed about an opinion or feeing. Miranda was usually set in her opinions and believed every word of what she said, but in this case, it was as if she was ashamed of caring. “You don’t care about what _any _commoner thinks?” ______ pushed, getting close to her and using a teasing tone. “Not even me?”

Miranda was caught in a trap of her own words. “I, no! That’s not what I meant! I care about what you think, of course, but your opinion of me doesn’t matter if it’s negative!”

______ laughed and poked her face. “Miranda, it’s okay to care about what other people think about you. It’s a part of living, we all just want to be liked by other people.”

“I don’t need to be liked by any commoners…” Miranda trailed off, looking at _______ and catching herself again. “Except you! I don’t know! Stop asking me things!”

______ smiled and hugged Miranda. “You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed, Miri.”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Miranda defended herself, hiding her face in her hands. “I don’t know why my face feels like this! Make it stop!”

______ took Miranda’s hands carefully and removed them from her face, looking into her eyes and giving her a patient smile. “I’m not going to, it’s cute,” they told her, leaning in and planting a gentle kiss on her cheeks. Miranda’s face only turned a deeper shade of pink as ______ let go of her hands and sat back. “I changed my mind about going out, I want to stay in.”

Miranda looked away, bringing a hand to her cheek where ______ kissed it, a small smile creeping onto her face. “I like that idea…” she trailed off; the tone of her voice once again happy.


	2. Damien LaVey

  * Damien doesn’t get shy very often, mostly because the second he gets embarrassed by something, he tires to overcome it instantly with anger.
  * However, he nearly _never _gets angry with you, so you’re just about the only person able to get him shy.
  * He won’t admit it, especially not to you, but sometimes he lacks the boldness to ask you to do couple things.
  * Punch a sun in the face? He’ll do that any day. Ask you on a romantic date? He doesn’t even know where to begin.

-

______’s weekends usually involved the latest stupid scheme that _______ and Damien could come up with. They’ve set shit on fire, they’re robbed banks, taken trips to Hell. ______ even had met Damien’s dads, who were super cool about the two of you dating. They were some of the coolest dads ever, and that made it easier to take frequent trips to Hell with Damien to hang out.

However, Damien wanted more. Hanging out with you at his house was nice and all, but he wanted to try his hand at something new: a romantic date. He hadn’t even considered it until Vera was asking what kind of dates Damien even took ______ on for an idea she was trying to build, and that’s when he realized it: he hadn’t taken them out on any dates.

Well, that had to change. The difficulty was Damien didn’t even know where to start. Where were they supposed to go? A restaurant? A club? Someone else? Where did people usually go out on dates? What kind of dates would ______ enjoy anyways? It started to stress him out. Even ______ could tell later that day that something was _seriously _wrong with Damien. He was being quiet, which was new. After sitting through an awkwardly quiet lunch, ______ gave up and decided to ask. “Damien, is there something on your mind, or am I just boring you?”

Damien looked shocked at first. “No, you’re not boring me!” he assured them. “It’s nothing important,” he lied. He wanted to surprise them and asking them where they’d want to go out on a date was not very surprising.

______, however, was not buying it. “Are you sure?” they asked, taking a step closer. “If somethings wrong, you know you can tell me. It’s not a crime to have feelings. Though maybe it should be, that way you’d actually express them.”

Damien laughed. “Touché, ______. Don’t even worry about it, I got some shit I have to figure out, but it’ll be alright.”

______ sat back, studying Damien’s face. “Does it have something to do with us?”

Damien was horrible at lying to _______. His face tinted and he looked surprised. “No, of course not!” he tried, reassuringly, but it wasn’t working, and he knew it. “I mean, yes, but it’s nothing bad, it’s just…”

“Just?” ______ asked, scooting closer to Damien. They were going to get that information out of him one way or another. They put an arm around Damien and leaned on him. “Tell me? Please? Tell me?”

Damien’s face got hotter and he sighed. “I’m trying to think of some good date ideas, but I have no clue where to start. We always go out on weekends, and I want to do that this weekend, but I want to switch things up and take you out on a date.”

_______ was the one who was surprised this time, _pleasantly _surprised. “Wait, you want to go out on an actual date? Like to a restaurant? Where we don’t commit a crime in the process?” They barraged him with questions, and Damien just nodded to each one. “Well, there’s plenty of places we can go, but I have an idea.”

“What is it?” Damien asked, desperate for any idea at all. Maybe if he spent more time at the auditorium, he’d have more creativity to think of ideas of his own, but he was too busy getting detention and committing arson to consistently go to the auditorium.

“Hm… I’ll tell you, _if _you admit that you’re a spicy red baby.” ______ teased him.

Damien looked away, the blush on his face not dying down. “I’m a spicy red adult, and we both know it, but if it’ll get you to tell me…” he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before turning back to ______ and locking eyes with them. “I’m a spicy red baby and I need help with date ideas.”

______ just laughed and kissed him on the cheek. “That’s the spirit. Now, there’s this amazing restaurant that just so happens to be next to an abandoned warehouse. How about we go on a fate and end the night with a little fire.”

Damien’s smile soon covered his entire face, and _______ recognized the look in his eyes as something sinister. They loved it. “This is exactly why we’re dating. You get me. Now, lets go get the best fucking dinner of our lives.”


	3. Scott Howl

  * Scott knows he’s not the smartest. It’s usually not a big deal. Who cares?
  * The _only _time it’s important is when he’s failing to understand something in class or something important.
  * Even then, most people don’t care. He’s not mean about it, he’s stupid sweet and you especially don’t mind spending extra time.
  * Scott, however, gets embarrassed and shy about it when he’s made to feel like an idiot because of it. This is usually the result of any conversation with Leonard.

-

Scott and _______ had been lucky enough to find an empty table at lunch, and they thought they lucked out until Leonard sat with them. Leonard was loathed by almost everyone at Spooky High _except _for Scott. He couldn’t really bring himself to hate anyone, so even though Leonard usually made him feel horrible, he didn’t want to be rude to him. ______, on the other hand, hated Leonard. They didn’t want to kick him off right away since Scott wouldn’t agree with it, so instead, they just glared over at him and turned to Scott, talking just as usual.

It wasn’t until a conversation about Scott’s favorite game, Pocket Humans, came up that Leonard started butting into the conversation. Scott was talking about his new favorite Pocket Human, Amanda Lee, when Leonard decided to add his input. “Dude, you like _Amanda Lee?_” Leonard started, his tone making his intention clear. “She’s easily the worst character in the entire game!”

“She’s not!” Scott defended himself. “I think she’s really cool! I’ve collected a few versions of her. Her books are really good, and if I collect a few more of her, then I’ll be able to upgrade so she starts making music!”

Leonard laughed. “You don’t _understand _Scott,” he started. “She writes about nothing but feminist ideals and stupid justice ideas. She’s just some man-hating scatterbrain, and he upgrades suck!”

Scott tilted his head. “I thought her books were about equality?”

“Oh, Scott, you’re such an airhead,” Leonard sneered. “You don’t even know how to properly play Pocket Humans, and you’ve been playing for how long now?”

Scott didn’t usually have a problem talking to people, especially not about his games. He was excellent at going on and on about why he likes a game, but it almost never had anything to do with actual stats or features. Leonard was all about that, and Scott knew it, which is why he was always at a loss defending himself. This was one of the few times where Scott actually felt _stupid _and he hated his brain for it. That’s when ______ got fed up with staying silent and spoke up for him. “Just go away, Leonard,” ______ told him, reaching out to Scott and patting him on the back. “You’re not even saying anything important or smart, you’re just being a jerk about a character you hate simply because of her features. What, like I’m supposed to believe you don’t know that Amanda’s final form has one of the highest persuasion stats in the whole game? She’s a great character, you’re just a bigot.”

Leonard scrunched up his face. “That’s just the devs trying to appeal to a bunch of tumblr-ina SJWs. The _real _fans know that she’s the most useless character in all the games!”

“You keep telling yourself that, Leonard. Maybe one day you’ll believe it.”

Leonard just let out an agitated huff and walked away. ______ turned back to Scott, their expression doing a complete 180. “Hey, you okay?”

Scott looked away, it was clear that the entire situation had caught him off guard and flustered him. “______... do you think I’m too stupid?”

______ shook their head. “Of course not, Scott. I adore you for who you are, and it doesn’t matter if you’re not as smart as Liam or Leonard. You have something that they don’t, something important.”

Scott looked up. “What’s that?”

“You have me.” ______ smiled, hugging him tightly.

Scott laughed and hugged them tightly back, trapping them in an unbelievably tight bear-hug. It was one of his best features: he was just so damn huggable. ______ spent the rest of lunch trapped in his arms while he left kisses all over her face.


	4. Liam de Lioncourt

  * It’s easier to get Liam to be shy than you’d think. If you know more obscure trivia than he does, and it’s something he claims to know a lot about, than you’ve won his heart and also flustered him.
  * He feels like he has to know _everything _before everyone else, so when you know more than he does and try to talk to him about it, sometimes he’s too shy to admit it and pretends to know.
  * Sometimes, it works out for him and no one can tell the difference. Other times, he fails. Miserably.
  * It’s hard for him to admit when he’s wrong about something obscure.

-

The topic of choice for Liam’s speech in class was simple: killers. It was vague, but it gave him a lot of room to talk about all the killers in history he found fascinating. The two of them were at his place the night before, and he was rehearsing his speech to ______ before the fact. It made him feel better when they heard it first and gave him any feedback. After all, they were the only one who’s opinions Liam actually cared about. He thought they had _excellent _taste.

After nearly twenty minutes, Liam finished off his speech. He smiled smugly, proud of the way everything came together and the flawless way that he delivered the speech. “So, ______, what do you think?”

“It’s a really good speech, Liam. No notes on your delivery, but I think there’s a lot of interesting facts and cases that you left out. There’s so much _fascinating _history about thrill killing, especially Leopold and Loeb’s story, you know?”

Liam just mentioned the pair in passing, to be honest. Nothing about what he knew about their story really stuck out to him, they seemed like run-of-the-mill kidnappers and murderers. However, there _had _to be something more if _______ was talking about it. Not wanting to risk looking like he didn’t know, he just shrugged. “I didn’t think that the pair would catch people’s attention,” he casually stated. Maybe that was enough to get off the subject so he could investigate it more later.

However, this seemed to be a topic that ______ was very interested in. “A whole Off-Broadway musical would disagree with you,” they started. “You know, it’s just fascinating to me, the whole agreement that they had. It seems surreal that they made an agreement like that during that time period, when they could easily get killed just for mentioning it. They didn’t just embrace it, they used it against _each other. _How sick is that?”

_I have no idea what they’re talking about, _Liam realized horribly. There’s a musical about them? Why would anyone write a historical musical about thrill killers unless they had a lot of interesting information and hidden depth? That’s when Liam _definitely _knew that he was missing out on something about them. However, he wasn’t about to give in. “The agreement was their downfall,” Liam muttered.

This time, ______ was the one who was taken aback. “No one knew about it until _after _they were caught, Liam,” their eyes narrowed, and they had a feeling that Liam didn’t know as much as he was letting on. “Liam, would you mind repeating their agreement for me?”

Liam paused, and his face started to flush. “I mean, of course I can! Not word for word, but it was that…” he trialed off.

“You don’t know, do you?”

Liam’s face felt like boiling water at this point. “Okay, I don’t know. I really don’t.”

______ smiled. “I know something you don’t, and on something you’re researching too!” they exclaimed happily. “Let me bask in this for a moment. This never happens. I know more than Liam about obscure killers.”

“Okay, just please tell me, I’m dying to know now,” Liam started. Now that the moment happened, there was no point avoiding it.

“The agreement was that is Loeb helped Leopold, Leopold would keep letting Loeb go down on him,” ______ stated simply. “He wanted to be _thrilled._”

Liam looked down. “So, on top of being the first thrill killers, they have a gay sub-plot?” Liam asked. “How did I not know this?”

“You have to want to know to know,” ______ shrugged. “Now, why don’t you thrill _me _any put that in your speech?”

Liam looked over at them and smiled, his smug expression returning. “Gladly.”


	5. Calculester Hewlett-Packard

  * Calculester didn’t really grasp the concept of shyness until he was around you and a few friends.
  * Calculester’s first reaction when he’s in an embarrassing situation is no shut down and pretend he’s performing updates.
  * However, after you took it upon yourself to learn the basic of fixing a broken PC, it’s less convincing.
  * Since he still doesn’t truly understand organic interaction, he gets worried about being seen poorly.

-

______ loved going out with Calculester. He always wanted to go out on Friday nights, mostly because he looked up how to go on a successful date. ______ didn’t complain, and Friday nights ended up becoming the day in the week that they enjoyed the most. They decided to go out to a new restaurant when a familiar group of friends approached.

Polly, Liam and Damien came up to the table where Calculester and ________ were sitting. Almost all of them were completely wasted except for Liam, who was just pleasantly buzzed. “Hey you two!” Polly exclaimed, taking a seat next to Calculester on the booth. ______ just looked at Calculester, shooting him a look that showed that they had no idea what to do. “What’re you guys up to?”

“We’re out on a date!” Calculester told her, his voice module showing happiness. Calculester was almost always happy, but on Friday nights were particularly special to him. He was trying to hide the fact he wanted to be alone with ______.

Damien sat next to ______, putting an arm around their shoulders. “You two should go home together,” Damien exclaimed, looking over at the table. “You guys already finished whatever you were eating.”

“We haven’t eaten anything yet,” ______ told him, removing his arm from their shoulders. Damien wasn’t being touchy, he was just drunk as hell and struggling to sit up straight. Liam took it upon himself to sit next to Damien, letting Damien lean on him instead.

“You guys should _totally _go home together,” Polly looked at Calculester. “I bet that you have a database filled with _all _the information of how to have a perfectly pleasurable night.”

“I’m having a pleasurable night right now!” Calculester replied. “Going out to eat with ______ brings me great joy.”

“That’s not the kind of pleasure Polly is talking about, Cal,” Liam told him. “Polly, as always, has nothing but sexual pleasure on her mind. It’s nearly all she talks about when she’s this drunk.”

“Oh, right,” Calculester responded. He didn’t have any input after that, and there was a strange silence.

“So, do you have something like that?” Polly asked.

There was a moment of silence before Calculester stated “EMOTION FOUND: …” and there was another moment of silence before his screen went completely black.

Everyone sat in stunned silence, unsure what to do. Liam stood up, grabbing both Polly and Damien and looking apologetically at ______. “I… hope you two have a good night and you… fix this,” Liam nodded towards Calculester’s dark screen.

Liam walked away and ______ sighed, scooting to the other side of the booth and putting her hand on Cal’s screen. It was still warm, and they swore they could still hear the hum of the fan inside the computer. “Okay, Calculester, can you show me a crash report, or is it your monitor that’s disconnected?”

There was a moment of silence before Calculester replied. “There is no crash report.”

______ was confused. “What do you mean there’s no crash report? You crashed when we were talking to them, right?”

“I have to perform some updates.”

“What updates?”

“I… have important updates.”

______ thought back to the moment he crashed. “Cal, what emotion did you find?”

“I think it’s embarrassment, but it’s only towards certain subjects and I’m not sure I understand it. What is this emotion? Why can’t I find a solution online?”

______ smiled. “I think I know what it is. You’re shy about certain subjects, aren’t you, Cal?”

Calculester’s fan sped up while there was a small amount of smoke rising. “That just might be it, because the thought of us doing what Polly was suggesting is causing me to overheat.”

______ laughed and, moved back to their original seat. “Don’t worry, Cal, that’s normal. That’s what organic living people do.”

A smile popped back onto Calculester’s monitor. “In that case, this night just keeps getting better!” ______ nodded, and their food finally arrived. Calculester couldn’t eat anything, but he still paid for all of the meals and insisted on making it a perfect night. Experiences like these is why ______ wouldn’t trade Friday nights for the world.


	6. Vera Oberlin

  * Never forget that Vera truly is a tsundere.
  * She’s shy in showing you direct affection, mostly because she believes that rejection is ultimate failure and doesn’t want to chance making a fool of herself.
  * She pushes herself to be perfect and hates making mistakes.
  * When she tries something new to be affectionate, she can come off as rough around the edges, but it’s all to mask the reality that she’s nervous about your reaction.

-

There was no better way to describe how Vera asked _______ out on dates than the truth: by death threat. They didn’t really mind; they knew by now that was just the way Vera did things. It’s not as if they believed Vera would _actually _kill them if they couldn’t make it out, so the threats were a little halfhearted. “Meet me at my place tomorrow or I’ll have your head” was just Vera’s way of saying that she wanted to hang out.

Once ______ got there, they were surprised when Vera answered the door wearing a baking apron. Before ______ could ask why, Vera started talking. “Thank _god _you got here on time,” her voice sounded slightly panicked. “I don’t know how to work an oven, and I think I may have just started a small fire.”

“Vera, what?” ______ asked, rushing inside and following Vera to the kitchen.

When they got there, ______ made a few important observations. There was smoke pouring out the front of the oven, but as far as they could tell, they couldn’t see any fire. They started waving smoke out of their face, coughing and turning off the oven. “There’s no fire,” ______ turned to Vera, who was standing far from the smoke. “But whatever was in there is definitely burnt to a crisp.”

Vera groaned, rolling her eyes and taking off her apron. ______ had never seen her so bothered about something. She threw the apron to the ground, annoyed. “This is why I should’ve stuck to someone else baking,” she snapped at the apron, really upset with herself rather than anyone else.

“What were you trying to bake?” ______ asked, going up to Vera. They wanted to try to make the situation better. “Maybe I can help!”

Vera, suddenly, went silent and looked away from ______. “It wasn’t anything important, just something I wanted to try.”

“If it wasn’t something important, Vera, you wouldn’t be this upset by it,” ______ walked around, trying to get Vera’s attention again. “I just want to help.”

Vera crossed her arms, and that’s when ______ noticed for the first time that her cheeks had started to tint to a darker color. “I… I was trying to bake something for you!” Vera admitted, finally showing that she was upset instead of trying to sweep it under the rug. “I just wanted to give you something, and I didn’t want it to be a big deal. I just wanted to try something new, and I thought that this would’ve been a good time.”

______ smiled, then looked towards the oven. Most of the smoke had cleared away by now, and so they decided to put on an oven glove and go towards it, pulling out the tray. There were some burnt cupcakes wrapped in green wrappers, and ______ looked back at Vera. “Do you still want to bake something?”

Vera looked back at them. “There’s no use, I’m not exactly built for baking.”

______ went up to her with a smile, taking Vera’s hands. Vera was surprised that after what happened, they seemed to still be so happy. “We can bake together, I love cupcakes!” They told Vera, making her feel better. “Do you have another apron? I think this would be fun to do, unless you have something else planned.”

Vera shook her head. “I didn’t have anything else planned, and I’m not sure if I have another apron.”

“No problem,” ______ bent down, grabbing the apron and putting it back over Vera’s head. “You can wear it, then. You look better in it than I would, anyways,” they complimented her, kissing her cheek before going through her cupboards for mix. Vera just took a moment to herself, watching ______ search the cabinets for supplies and thinking about how lucky she was to have her.


	7. Polly Geist

  * Polly is shameless when she’s drunk, but when she’s sober, she’s a little more mellow.
  * Ever since she really fell for you, she’s acted a little more mellow in terms of sex talk.
  * It’s not that it’s not on her mind as much anymore, it’s more that she’s worried about your reaction to her amount of… experience.
  * She doesn’t want to act out and end up embarrassing you, and although you adore her and tell her not to worry about it, she worried about it anyways.

-

Polly, lately, had decided to start drinking less. That, to Polly, meant drinking at least three times a day, but no more than ten times, unless she was at a party. You could take Polly away from a party, but you couldn’t take the party out of Polly. ______ had asked her if, that weekend, she wanted to go out with them and meet a few of her friends who didn’t go to Spooky High. Polly had agreed, but when the day came, something seemed… off.

The first thing ______ noticed when Polly decided to show up at their door at 3 AM was that she was just a little buzzed. She wasn’t as drunk as she would be after coming back from a party, and she was coherent. The second thing she noticed is that Polly was almost uncharacteristically upset. “Can I come in?” she asked, throwing ______ off.

“Yes, of course you can,” they moved aside, letting the ghost into her house. “Is there something wrong, Polly? I thought you weren’t going to be here until 5. At night. It’s 3 AM.”

“I hadn’t noticed,” Polly remarked, sitting down on ______’s couch. “I just got out of a party; I didn’t really want to wake up half my roommates trying to break in since I think I lost my keys. Can I stay the night?”

“I told you that you’re always welcome here, Polly,” ______ told her, sitting down next to the ghost. “I’m surprised you were at a party, you’re… not as drunk as I would’ve expected.”

“I’m meeting your friends tomorrow.”

“What does that matter?”

“I didn’t want to have a massive hangover when I met them, I didn’t want to…” Polly trailed off, thinking about her words. “Forget it.”

______ had a feelings they knew what this was about. Polly had asked them a while ago if they ever felt embarrassed when they were taking care of Polly when she was drunk. She was worried about the relationship feeling more like ______ had to take care of Polly rather than romance. She had also asked if ______ was embarrassed by Polly’s sexual history. The answer to both was no, ______ cared about Polly, and it didn’t stop them from adoring her in any state she’s in. ______ sighed. “Are you worried again?”

Polly was caught off guard. “What do you mean?”

_Oh shit, she asked all of that when she was drunk, _______ thought, thinking if Polly even remembered asking. “Do you remember telling me you were worried about how I was seen with you?”

“I asked that?” Polly asked, putting her head in her hands. “I’m not usually an emotional drunk, you weren’t supposed to hear all that. I’m fine.”

“Polly, if you want to talk about it, it’s fine,” ______ told her, moving closer to her. “I’ll tell you the same thing I told you before: just be who you are. That’s the reason I started dating you, I adore you for who you are. You don’t have to pretend to be someone else.”

Polly looked over at ______, and they noticed her skin slightly tinting. “I don’t want your friends to think you’re dating someone who doesn’t have any more depth beyond getting drunk, partying and having wild sex.”

“I don’t even think of you that way, Polly. I see you as sweet, caring, you’re funny, you know how to have a good time, you’re smart, you know how to cheer me up. Everything else if just your hobbies, and they don’t make me think any less of you. If someone else thinks it’s wrong, fuck them. Not literally, though. Fuck me. Not them.”

Polly laughed, then leaned out and hugged ______. “Thank you, ______.”

______ hugged her back, rubbing circles on her back carefully, a smile on her face. “I care about you, Polly. Never worry about something like that.”

Polly suddenly pushed ______ back so they were laying on the couch, Polly straddling them. “Now, I hope you were serious about that last part…” she trailed off, smiling. ______ wouldn’t trade nights like this for the world.


	8. Zoe | Z'gord

  * As shown in Relationship Origins, she was shy at first showing you the fanfic she wrote about the two of you.
  * After that she’s been more open with what she writes… but not always open with what she draws.
  * The two of you are hanging out at her place and you’re looking through her sketchbook when you stumble upon a particularly special image of the two of you.
  * Zoe’s still not used to sharing her feels with others, but she’s adorable when she’s figuring it out.

-

The eldritch deity’s dorm room looked like a chaotic disaster. Fandom related hoodies, shirts and even dresses were scattered along the floor, chairs and closet. It looks like a tornado had come through her room, papers and books strewn around the room. Zoe had warned ______ about the mess before she brought them over, however, so the mess didn’t bother them.

The bed, thankfully, was clear. They didn’t have any plans in mind, Zoe just wanted to hang out. She pictured the two of them hanging out, talking, bonding. Zoe was still new to the whole ‘relationship’ thing, but she wanted to get everything right. She felt it was important to get everything right, ______ deserved it.

______ plopped onto the bed and watched as Zoe sat on the chair buried in hoodies. “Do you like movies, ______?” she asked suddenly, turned her attention to the TV on the wall. It was surrounded by posters and drawings. “We can watch a movie, or an anime, or anything you want. I didn’t really prepare, I guess.”

“It’s okay. I don’t really want to watch anything…” their eyes travelled around the room.

Zoe sighed. “If the mess is bothering you, I can clean up a little bit. I was planning on cleaning up today, but I decided I’d rather hang out with you, and I didn’t imagine you’d find me cleaning up my room very interesting.”

“Your room isn’t bothering me, but the papers… are. Your drawings are _really _good Zoe, you’ve got such a creative mind,” ______ smiled at her.

Zoe smiled, looking away for a moment. “It’s nothing, really. I probably ate the mind of a poet at one point, I guess. Some really artsy people really lost it, and I never really paid attention to whose mind I ate, so it’s very possible. Do you want to… look at my art?”

______ smiled. “I’d really like to, only if you don’t mind.”

Zoe shrugged. “I mostly keep drawings scattered around, so when I pick up, I can hand them to you. At least that way you’re not that bored while I tidy up around here.”

Zoe started on papers, handing them one by one to ______. They got a front-row seat to all the drawings Zoe had been working on: from original characters to some of their own classmates. From cuddling situations to kinks, ______ thought she had seen it all. That’s when she spotted a red sketchbook at the foot of Zoe’s bed. They looked over at Zoe, who was preoccupied with hanging up clothes. They carefully picked up the sketchbook and started flipping through it.

Zoe used a lot more detail in these drawings. It was a completely different style, mostly drawn with her OCs, and then ______’s eyes widened as they let out an audible gasp when they got to a very graphic image of Zoe and ______. Not as kinky as some of Zoe’s other work, but the details were astounding. ______ thought Zoe _must _have seen them naked before, or at least, she had a very good eye. The gasp caught Zoe’s attention, and she ran across the room. “No, wait!” she grabbed the sketchbook, slamming it shut. Her face was a completely darker purple than usual. “You… weren’t supposed to see that.”

There was a moment of silence. “That’s… a very detailed drawing. It’s very good.”

“That was supposed to private!” Zoe told ______. She didn’t sound mad, if anything, she just sounded shocked that ______ had actually found it. “I… got a little carried away and a little bored.”

“It’s amazing, Zoe,” ______ told her. “A little too detailed, but amazing. Are you sure you’ve never seen me naked?”

“No!” Zoe’s face got darker, and ______ laughed. They thought the entire situation was amusing, and very Zoe. Zoe started to loosen up after a moment. “First you find my fan-fic notebook of us, now you’re finding my drawings… you’re very nosey, ______.”

“This is coming from the deity who literally stalks her classmates in order to make accurate fan-fiction.”

Zoe shrugged and giggled a little bit, it was adorable. “Okay, fair. Are you sure you’re not creeped out? I’m pretty sure most of our classmates would kill me if they found something like that. Damien almost _did _lose it on me once, and the drawing I made wasn’t even that steamy!”

______ laughed and put an arm around Zoe. “Nothing you could do will creep me out, unless one day I actually find you in my closet drawing a picture of me in my sleep. Then we’d have to talk about boundaries.”

“There go my weekend plans. Thanks, ______.”

______ laughed, hoping she wasn’t serious. They hopped off the bed, looking back at Zoe. “Come on, I’ll help you finish up. Then we can watch whatever you want.”

“Really?” Zoe hopped up happily. “I have an anime in mind I think you’ll _really _like!” she started putting away clothes at record speed. ______ couldn’t help but think that despite all the qualities Zoe had that their classmates thought were a tad uncouth, ______ couldn’t adore her more.


End file.
